爱雪的季节
by Jurig Escape
Summary: Seto jatuh cinta pada murid dari perguruan musuhnya apa yang harus dilakukanya


**Pen name : Ega-hardiansyah Erlangga**

**Kutipan Pengarang:**

**Halo mina Fic Terinspirasi, oleh lagu Jepang [ Fatal Frame 2 ] Chou - Amano Tsukiko_ Singable Lyrics – YouTube dan Lagi Blue China Love lonce water [ Ost Age Of Whusu ] dan selamat membaca.**

**"Kaiba Seto x (Oc) Amakura Yue"**

**: Cinta DiMusim salju**

Tangmen adalah perguruan ke 3 terbaik dalam sejarah jianju. Perguruan cina yang terkenal dengan gerakan akrobatik serta menghilang bagai kabut, seperti ninja di negri jepang dan sebuah rantai racun yang mengagumkan n yang membuat perguruan itu ditakuti, ia adalah perguruan netral yang tak mengikut perguruan manapun.

_"Tak pernah kuketahui seperti apa"_

_"Rasanya yang egoistis, namun memberku keyakinan"_

_"Beku bagai Ranting dimusim salju"_

_'Tampa kehangatan"_

_"Bagai bunga Plum di musim gugur"_

_"aku begitu hampa"_

_"ya sangat Hampa"_

Sebuah keindahan terlihat di Negara China disaat langit masi senja, seorang pemuda berambut coklat memandang sungai indah di depan perguruanya yang sejuk dan exotis, di tangmen.

"Kak Seto, megapa kau terus memandangi senjanya langit bisa bisa kau terjatuh dari beranda saking seriusnya" Teriak seorang sahabatnya yang memanggil pemuda itu dengan panggilan Seto.

"Bisakah kau tak mengangguku, aku sedang melukis bodoh" ucap pemuda itu terkaget, dan turun dari beranda.

"jangan hanya melukis saja, cari istri sana" Ucap sahabatnya.

"Yugi bisakah kau tak mengodaku" ucap Seto rada kesal, dalam usianya yang menginjak 19-20 tahun menurut tradisi cina ia bisa memperoleh seorang gadis, yang layak menjadi Istrinya namun Sampai saat ini ia bahkan tak memiliki hubungan dengan seorang wanita seorang-pun.

"aku tahu kok asal kau ingat juga usiamu sudah matang, cari pacar saja" ucap Yugi mengodanya lagi.

"Hoi kalian berdua berisik tahu, oh ya kalian saatnya ada misi buat kita" Ucap seorang lelaki dengan nada datar memandangi kedua pria yang sedang adu silat lidah saat ini.

"Misi? "Tanya Yugi.

"Misi apa Ryou?" Tanya Seto pada pemuda berambut perak itu.

"Aku tak tahu misi apa tapi, Shifu memanggil kita, sekarang" ucap Ryo dengan wajah serius, Seto dan Yugi hanya mengangguk dan siap-siap karna mereka akan menghadap Shifunya.

_"Tapi hari itu aku tak menyangkanya"_

_"Misi itu adalah misi dimana" _

_"Aku menemukan keindahan yang melebihi langit"_

_"Senja yang indah diangkasa"_

_"Dimana aku, menemukan cahaya yang berbeda"_

Seto memandang semua arah dan sepertinya aman, kini Seto dan segenap prajurit murid perguruan Tangmen tengah menjadi mata-mata diperguruan emie, Sebuah perguruan wanita di atas kaki gunung yang indah yaitu Kaki gunung Emei, guru besar perguruan Tangmen adalah klan dari sebuah ninja dan bergerak memata-matai perguruan itu agar menundukan perguruan, agar perguruan itu tunduk pada kami dan kami dapat bertahan menjadi perguruan di dunia persilatan.

"Kami akan mencoba, melumpuhkan penjagaan diluar"ucap Heba.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengecek kearah sungai di belakang pergurauan itu" usul Shun, mengasumsikan kehendaknya pada pada Heba dan yang lainya dan sebuah strategi untuk melumpuhkan musuh dan mengorek informasi dari Emei. Malam adalah keahlian tangmen untuk menyusup dan mencari informasi.

"Baiklah aku disungai utama" ucap Seto.

Yang kalah dan lemah itu yang ditindas hingga hancur, itulah hukum nyata di jagat dunia persilatan yang kejam, kejam dan penuh dosa di dunia persilatan termaksut melumpuhkan para, perguruan kecil di jagat Dunia persilatan. Emei memang bukan perguruan popular atau kaya seperti Wudang atau pun Shiolin karna keberadaan jauhnya di atas gunung tak ada yang tahu Emei itu seperti apa, yang diketahui para pejagat dunia Persilatan hanya banyaknya para pendekar wanita, yang hebat dan terkenal hasil didikan Emei sehingga banyak yang ingin mencoba Emei termaksut Peguruan Rahasia seperti Tangmen.

_ "Aku seolah menatap keindahan, Eloknya permata di atas rembulan"_

_"Air pun mampu mencerminkan dirinya bagai cermin Nyata"_

_"Bermandikan cahaya Rembulan dimusim salju"_

_"Tengah air dengan alunan Permainan Koto yang indah"_

Seto menatap semuanya dengan waspada sekeliling sungai kecil di sungai utama Perguruan Emei, menurut teliksandi tempat ini adalah tempat para murid menghabiskan waktu, dan keamanannya cukup terjaga. Akan tetapi tak ada yang menyabut Seto disana baik penjaga atau pun serangan dadakan melaikan sebuah alunan permainan Koto yang indah seorang gadis yang duduk dipinggir sungai dan memaikan lagu yang penuh arti dan cinta, ketenangan.

_"Bola mata Spiral dan lentik"_

_"Hidung yang mancung "_

_"senyuman yang manis dan mengoda"_

_"suara yang membuatku, terkagun dan terpana"_

Tatapan mata pemuda bermarga Kaiba itu hanya memasang mata memdelik Horor begitu jelas, tak menyangka ia bisa melihat sebuah pemandangan seperti ini, pemandangan yang indah dibenaknya. Entah mimpi apa dia semalam, tu-tunggu mimpi apa?, ini bukan tujuan awalnyakan, ia dan semua rekanya bukan datang menatap pemandangan seperti ini, tapi mencari informasi.

Tapi hati tak bisa di tolak, meski batin lelaki itu memerintahkanya untuk jalan namun hatinya melawan dan memerintakanya untuk tetap disana dan memandangi si Cantik n apik pemain koto dengan seksama.

_"Astaga, Mungkin aku sudah gila"_

_"Seperti seorang Pengemar, atau maniak kelas berat"_

_"Memandangi siCahaya rembulan dari jauh"_

_"Aku bahkan melupakan segalanya, dan membuatku mengabaikan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan"_

Mata seto semakin membulat, saat kedua mata mereka bertemu rasanya jiwa lelaki kalem dan cuek itu ingin melompat keluar dan berlari-lari berputar-putar mengelilingi gunung Tangmen saking Shocknya, Jantungnya yang berdebar-debar, sendi tubuhnya seolah kaku seperti sebuah mesin yang siap untuk rusak.

"Siapa kau?"

"…."

"Apa kau mata, mata?"

"An-ano"

"Jadi kau mata-mata?"

"Eeh?"

"Pergilah ini bukanlah misiku untuk berpatroli hari ini, jika kau kemari lagi aku akan tak segan-segan menangkapmu" sang gadis kembali memainkan kotonya kembali dan terus memainkan dan mengabaikan Seto begitu saja sepertinya gadis secantik dia adalah lawan yang memiliki hawa sakti yang tinggi, bagi para pendekar hawa yang tak terlihat itu dapat diketahui dari bagaimana ia menatap serta merasakan perbedaan kemampuan lawan.

"…Sangat kuat…"

Dia bukan lah gadis yang tak memiliki perlawanan sama sekali seperti seorang putri kaisar yang tak bisa mengunakan sebuah belati, bukan juga seorang gadis yang dapat ditemukan di Kota sedang menari, dan berhura-hura pada setiap lelaki yang mendekat, ia juga bukan wanita desa yang hanya bekerja disebuah kedai dan membajak sawah dengan polos, tapi ia seorang pendekar wanita yang memiliki kemampuan kelas tinggi serta ilmu dan keagunan sejati. Tentu saja Seto dapat mengetahui itu semua.

Oh tuhan inikah salah satu sifat para Murid perguruan Emei mereka begitu cantik, kuat, berilmu, memiliki keangunan dan juga begitu teguh saat memandang seseorang tak heran jikalau banyak lelaki pendekar diluar sana menginginkan wanita emei untuk menjadi istri contohnya saja, lelaki perguruan Shcolar, Wudang, Beggar, Royal guard, Tangmen dan Chuyien begitu menginginkan mereka. Ternyata itu bukan sebuah isapan jempol belaka.

_"Aku tahu tak seharusnya aku mengatakan ini"_

_"Oh tuhan, dan para malaikat disurga"_

_"mungkin aku jatuh cinta"_

Pertemuan itu terasa begitu singkat, terus berada dibenak pemuda itu setelah kejadian itu. Shun menyeret Seto kembali keperguruan mereka sendiri setelah mendapatkan informasi yang di perlukanya. Dan setelah itu Seto melamun, melamun dan hanya melamun.

"Hei kau dengar apa yang kukatakan SETO!" Ucap seorang pemuda berambut panjang pemuda itu tetap tak bergeming dari dunia Khayalanya saat ini.

PLAK!

ADW!

"Jangan Cuma berHah? Saja SETO BAKA!"Ucap pemuda itu datar namun tetap dengan bad mood setelah Pemuda itu menampar seto.

"Kau kejam sekali Bakura"sela Seto.

"Apa kau tak sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan, kita nyaris terbunuh dan kau hanya memandang wanita itu?" ucap Bakura.

"Itu benar Seto kau hamper membuat kita nyaris terbunuh"Ucap Shun sambil memandang datar.

"Bakura, Sifu memanggilmu!"Paanggil Ryou yang adalah sudara kembar Bakura.

"Ahhh…Baiklah"Ucap Bakura berlari kearah Ryou, dan meninggalkan Shun dan Seto disana.

"Huuuh….Kau tau perbuatanmu ini"Ucap Shun pemuda itu memandang dengan dingin kearah Seto, yah wajah pemuda itu memang selalu begitu setiap harinya, dan itu mamang dari sananya.

"Shun, apa aku bisa meminta kau menyimpan rahasiaku"

"Tentu saja, kau tahu aku kan?"

"Ya aku tahu"

"Lalu apa, yang kau ingin beritahu?"

"Se, Sepertinya Aku jatuh cinta pada Gadis itu"

**Fin**

Ega : Selesai!

Ayu : Apa selesai?

Shun : Aku muncul Cuma 1 paragraf doing.

Seto : ….

Yugi :….

Heba :….

Ryou :…..

All-Chara : YANG BENER AJA, NIH FF!

Yue : aku muncul di dekat sungai main music Koto, kok rada aneh.

Yugi : Apa kau Kuntilanak di depan sungai malam-malam.

DUARRRRK!

Ega : Yugi hati-hati dong, dia itu bukan gadis yang seperti Haru, dia sangat galak loh.

Yugi : Sumimasen…ampun

Yue : …..

Ega : Kabur dulu Bye!


End file.
